I'll Always be There
by Whatever1
Summary: My first LilyJameslovehate fanfic. Please RR. Chapter 3 is here (12-25-04; old; needs improvement, and i will not be updating anytime soon. i might, however, in my spare time, fix all the chapters..but yeah..i don't know)
1. I'll Always be there-Chapter 1 (Like you...

I'll Always be there  
By Whatever1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K.'s characters.  
A/N: Hey, I told you I was gonna make a Lily/James/love/hate fanfic! Please R/R  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Lily Rose Evans stared in awe at all the things around her. She was at Diagon Alley, buying all her new stuff. There was absolutely everything for Witches/Wizards.   
  
"Mom, I'll be over there," she said, looking at the places all around her.  
  
"Ok honey,"she said looking just like her.  
  
Lily saw two boys playing with something and laughing at each other. They were outside a place with all different kinds of brooms.   
  
Sunshine 250....Starflyer 500  
  
"Hey,"one of them said. "You're a first year, right?" he asked.  
  
Nimbus 1990...Stars Shooter 900  
  
"Yeah, Lily replied, looking at the brooms.  
  
Red Rose 1000...Blue Speed 450...Red Dragon 1500  
  
"I'm James Potter, and this is my friend, Sirius Black. We're 2nd years," he said clapping her on the back. Sirius and James started laughing hysterically.   
  
Lily knew they were uo to something. She turned her head enough to see a flashing sign saying, "I'm a loser" then to "So kick me!" and then stopped and started over. Before she could say anything back, her mom came and said, "Oh honey. I just met a lovely woman who has a son one year older than you. Mrs. Potter, I believe," she said.  
  
"Really?" asked Lily, cheering up.   
  
"Hi, I'm James Potter," the boy said and introduced himself to her as nice and kind as possible. They had a long conversation until James' mom came.  
  
"James, Sirius, ready to go?" Mrs. Potter asked.   
  
"Yeah, mom. I'm ready."  
  
"Nice meeting you Lila," Mrs. Potter said.  
  
"You too, Jamie," Mrs. Evans said. (A/N: See how I made it sound like their daughter/son real names??)  
  
************ ************ ************ ************ ************   
Lily was standing alone at Kings Cross Station. Her mother left for work with her dad, and her stupid older sister did not want to hang around "freaks" so she would be "normal".  
  
She saw some people with carts just like her and a few had owls. And one of them had a wand! She watched closely as one guy just ran through the barrier. And vanished! Everyone else did the same.   
  
Lily got in line, and when it was her turn, she closed her eyes and ran through.   
  
Oh, I'm in for it now. I'll make a big huge mess, and everyone'll get mad at me, Lily thought to herself, eyes still closed.  
  
But amazingly, she didn't crash. She just went on going and opened her eyes.   
  
"Oooohh. It's Lily," said a cheerful voice that sounded too much like that boy she met yesterday, Sirius. But not only were there two people, there were two other people, Peter Pettigrew (who seemed to loathe her) and Remus Lupin.  
  
"I guess you didn't know about the barrier," said James.  
  
"Shut up, Potter."   
  
"Since when have I been 'Potter'," James said.  
  
The train suddenly whistled.  
  
"Let's go," James said to them.  
  
James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter sat down rather comfortably until the door to their compartment swung open.  
  
Standing there, looking really disgusted, was Lily.  
  
"What are you doing, Evans," James said.  
  
"Since when have I been Evans," she said.  
  
"Since I said so."  
  
"All the seats have been taken. I have to sit with you guys."  
  
James was just about to start an argument when a lady came with a food cart. "Not fighting, I hope," she said.  
  
"No," Lily replied as she got a few of everything and started eating some.  
  
"Man," said Sirius, watching Lily eat, "James is the usual pig around here."  
  
"No, it's you who's the pig Sirius," James said.  
  
There was a sudden argument, and Lily slapped Sirius and Sirius slapped James.  
  
A few fights and a black eye later, they reached Hogwarts. Lily was so nervous, she couldn't help but shake.  
  
"Firs years, firs years. Firs years, over 'ere," a huge man said.  
  
Lily followed a ton of people, all the way to the lake.  
  
"Bye carrot stick Evans," said none other as James as he laughed.  
  
One of the things Lily didn't like was deep water. She always got scared of drowning because she never learned how to swim. She was also scared of heights. She took a deep breath and stepped inside. The boat rocked a bit as she stepped in. She had to sit by a girl with long, curly eyelashes and blonde hair. The girl dropped something like a clip. Lily scooted down to pick it up for her.  
  
"Thanks! Hi, I'm Amanda Dermsten. I'm a halfblood. My mom's a witch and my dad's a muggle," she said.  
  
"Hi! I'm Lily Rose Evans, nice to meet you! I'm a muggle," Lily said as the started rowing across.  
  
"Geez, there sure are a lot of flowers in your name!" Amanda exclaimed.  
  
They laughed together for a few minutes.  
  
"So, what house do you want to be in?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Anywhere, except where James Potter is. Man, I sure do hate him," Lily said.  
  
"THE James Potter. Oh my gosh! He's like, the most famous wizard in school! Even ask my sister, Ashley. She's in the same house as him, and she totally goes nuts when he walks by. You should see her diary:  
  
'My love to be,  
Is sweet forever.  
And everyone will see,  
How good we will be ever.'  
  
Blah blah blah. Man, she has 10 books of that kind of crap!" Amanda exclaimed.   
  
They reached the shore and two girls were atanding behind her.  
  
"Hi! I'm Claire Maria Johennsen, and this is my best friend, Miranda Cordiltsy. We can't wait to get in, can you?" she asked. "Miranda is a pureblood, and I'm a Muggle born."  
  
"I'm Lily Rose Evans, and I'm a Muggle-Born. I know, I know. There are flowers in my name."  
  
They giggled together for a minute.  
  
Hey, i guess it won't be too bad. I'm already making new friends! Lily thought happily.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," said a stern looking woman. "I am Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress and also Transfiguration teacher. You will listen to my commands, got that?"  
  
Everyone shook there heads.  
  
"Good, now, follow me."  
  
She lead them to a room filled with a ton of people. Everyone stared at a dusty, dirty, patched up hat. SHe didn't know what was so important until:  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts,  
For Magic kinds of folk.  
Magical people go here,  
And for their right they spoke.  
This is the safest place,  
You could ever be.  
I'll sort you up to the right rooms,  
SO listen to me.  
Gryffindors were for people very bold,  
They were nice brave and smart.  
And they could do almost anything,  
People have been told.  
There is also Ravenclaw,  
Where they are very smart.  
Their intelligence,  
Had helped them do their part.  
Or how about Hufflepuff,   
Where they are very truthful,  
Their honest, loyal minds,  
Has made their part very useful.  
Maybe you belong in Slytherin,  
For they are very sly.  
Those cunning folks,  
Can slip right by.  
So, try me on,  
Go ahead.  
I'll see what's in your mind,  
And what's going on in your head.  
Hogwarts is very safe,  
and also very fine.  
Don't worry, relax.  
This place is fulll of your kind."  
  
Everyone clapped, then silenced.  
  
"We only have to try on the hat, Amanda," Lily whispered.  
  
"Yeah, but it's the whole school watching here. I mean, we could go to a really bad house, like Slyhterin," Amanda whispered back.  
  
"You have a point."  
  
"When I call your name you are to put the hat on your head then go to the area you are informed to go to," Professor McGonagall said.  
  
Lily didn't listen to the names until:  
"Miranda, Cordiltsy. 'Gryffindor!'  
She smiled as Miranda walked to the Gryffindor table.  
A a Hufflepuff, a Ravenclaw, and two Slytherins later (and Amanda being in Gryffindor), Lily heard her name called.  
  
"Evans, Lily."  
  
She put the hat on her head.  
  
'I see. A little need to speak for yourself. You always stand up to people. Mmmm.. a very good mind, I can see. I know where you belong,' the hat said quietly.  
  
Anywhere, but where James is, Lily thought.  
  
Sorry, but James is also in 'Gryffindor!', the hat yelled.  
  
Lily went crossly but glad she had some friends in Gryffindor.  
  
Lily didn't notice who she sat by, she didn't even care who it was.  
  
"Guess you're in my house, Carrothead," someone laughed.  
  
"No!" Lily exclaimed. She turned around. "You're sitting right by me, I think I'm gonna be sick."  
  
"Just make sure you don't throw up on me," James said. "I really thought you were gonna be a Slytherin."  
  
Lily tried to focus on the sortings, but James and his friends were   
laughing. She knew something was up.  
  
"Okay, what did you do this time, James?" she asked.  
  
"Me, do something to you? Why would I do that?" he responded.  
  
Lily looked at her back. "I'm a Carrothead!" was flashing different colors. Lily was about to say something when..  
  
"Claire Johennsen."  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Claire rant to sit in an extra seat by Lily. "Isn't it great! We get to be in the same house!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Claire, where's Amanda?" Lily asked.  
  
Claire kept giggling. When she finally controlled herself, she pointed to Amanda. Lily looked and her jaw dropped open. Amanda was sitting by Sirius, and they were FLIRTING! Flirting with that stupid guy's best friend! Was she insane?????  
  
Amanda suddenly turned to Lily. She saw the look on her face, told something to Sirius, and went toward Lily.  
  
"What were you doing???" Lily asked. "Are you crazy??"   
  
"Yeah, b-b-but I couldn't help it, honestly!" Amanda exclaimed.  
  
"Well....." Lily always felt bad for people like that. "Okay. You can go talk to him," she said, which made Amanda perk up and really happy.  
  
"Ohh Sirius."  
  
Lily smiled at her happy friend.  
  
Lily looked at Claire. She had wavy red hair that was past her shoulder, but not to long. Claire put her hair always clipped to the side. Her hazel eyes were looking at Remus, and Remus was looking at her.  
  
"Umm, Lily. Can I go..."  
  
"YES!" Lily exclaimed. She laughed a kind of happy/mad laugh. Both her friends liked someone of James' group, but it made them really happy. The only one left was Miranda, and she didn't talk to her that much. SHe already knew her best friend would be Amanda.  
  
Miranda sat down quietly next to Lily. Miranda had curly brown hair that was shoulder length, and she had big, blue eyes.  
  
"Hi!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Oh hey," she said.  
  
"Why don't you talk?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, I'm a shy girl. I used to be loud and talk a lot, but ever since-since m-my parents' d-d-death..." Miranda started crying.  
  
"When??" asked Lily, concerned.   
  
"Two w-w-weeks ago," she said, sobbing.  
  
Lily kept patting her on the back and muttering little things now and then, like "Yeah, I know" and "He is so terrible" and "I'm so sorry."  
  
Dumbledore went up to the stage.  
  
"I hope you are all well fed. Here are the announcments. We will be having a start of the year ball. A muggle one, in fact. We will be going to a Muggle dancing ball, and you will have to dress as a Muggle. We keep having questions, so yes, we are having one on September 15. A start of the year dance. Quidditch tryouts are September 25. Gryffindor will go to Jon quendit, Ravenclaw Ramona Asalti, Hufflepuff Cara Minsit, and Slytherin Carl Minolti. The Forbidden FOrest is out-of-bounds, as you all know. And that is all."   
  
After everyone had dessert, they all went to their common rooms.  
  
After saying the password (baldiswich) they went to their dorms. James and his pals were sitting on the big sofa (with Amanda and Claire) and James soon fell asleep on the couch with his buddies. Amanda and Claire went up to their dorm, where they all had fun and talked.  
  
Lily soon fell asleep.  
  
*********************************************************************  
'No! Not Harry. PLEASE.'  
'Stand aside girl.'  
'NO!'  
'Avada Kedavera!!'  
  
Lily woke up screaming.  
  
"Lily, are you alright?" asked Claire.  
  
"Yeah, you were like, screaming, like Harry! Like, who's Harry." said a girl named Arial Salazar.  
  
"Who's Harry?"   
  
Everyone started to gather around Lily. It was still dark, but Lily's screaming had woke them up.  
  
"It was a nightmare. Everyone go back to sleep," Amanda said sternly.  
  
Lily was gald for her best friend's support. She smiled at Amanda, who smiled back at her.   
  
Everyone got back to bed and fell asleep. But Lily couldn't. SHe just couldn't. SHe was scared of that dream, and she didn't wanna have to think about it. It was just to freaky.  
  
********* ********* ********* ********* ********** ********** *********   
Lily was still up the next morning, so she decided to get ready first. She took a long bath, and then fixed her hair. Then she put on her robes and went to brush her teeth, suprised to see James was awake and dressed before her on the couch.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" Lily asked.   
  
"None of you business."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"Will YOU guys shut up??" asked Sirius who was walking in. "I think you should stop fighting. I mean, you're a good couple," he said.  
  
"SHUT UP, SIRIUS!!!" they both said together and had another argument.  
  
"To be so young and in love," Sirius said in a dreamy voice. "So, James. Who are you going with to the Muggle dance?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Probably Jo Chang. I mean, she's pretty, and I see the way she looks at me."  
  
"How 'bout you Lil?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Umm, I don't know. I mean, we have a lot of time to think. And I need more time to meet people."   
  
"But I'm going with Amanda, and Claire is going with Remus. Peter is going with Miranda and James is going with Jo. Maybe we can hook you up. I mean, all of us have our partners."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Come on Lil! I'll promise James wont' be THAT bad!"  
  
James looked over at Sirius and gave him a long, cold stare.  
  
"Oookay, maybe that's not it. Come on Lily!"  
  
"Yea, right. Like I'm gonna listen to you."  
  
"Please, pl-please. Pretty please with ice cream and pudding and cake and sugar and sweets and food and---"  
  
"Okay Sirius. Shut up, for crying out loud. You can hook me up."  
  
"EXCELLENT!" James and Sirius said together.   
  
Remus walked down the stirs, fully dressed. "I didn't just hear what I thought, did I?" asked Remus with a mishievious smile.  
  
Amanda, Claire, and Miranda walked downstairs.  
  
"What's up with the excitement?" asked Claire.  
  
"We're hooking up Lilster!"  
  
"Lily?" aked Miranda, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Well, you know them. They can't take no for an answer."  
  
"Right...Come on. We're gonna miss all of our breakfast!" Sirius cried.  
  
"All you ever think about is food," Claire said. "Don't you care about your diet?"  
  
"Uhhh, no!"  
  
The seven of them walked out quietly, not wanting to wake up Peter.   
  
As they sat down, Lily coudn't help but look around. There were so many boys than she thought there would be.  
  
"And he's killing Muggles, Claire and Lily are in trouble."  
  
"Wha?" asked Lily.  
  
"I said, Voldemort is killing Muggles, and you're in danger. He's really powerful, but he's scared of Dumbledore, for some reason," Sirus whispered.   
  
Lily noticed that Remus, James, Amanda, Miranda, and Sirius flinched at the name, but Claire and her just sat there.  
  
"VOlde-what?" asked Lily.  
  
"Oh never mind."  
  
Lily just wondered what could be wrong, what could be wrong.  
  
*********** ************** *************** ************* **********  
  
A/N: SO how do you like it. If you want me to write more faster, then type what you think in the little review box down there. ANy suggestions? Oh, and I need some plots that they think up on each other.  
  
**Next** Lily will get owls from relatives that tell her some stuff, they find mysterious things, Lily gets her date, and who knows what? I didn't write it yet!  
  
Okay, here are the Thank yous:  
  
Aria*: Thank you sooo much for writing Snapdragon and Prongs! It's so cool and gave me inspiration. (Make sure you finish the chapters quick!) The reason you are first here because I think your story is the best and I want to thank you. I just don't know HOW to say it.  
  
Tropical Fishy: I really enjoyed your stories and I would like you to finish AS LOng as We're together.  
  
~*~Hailey~*~: I really liked your story, You make me sick James Potter! What happened? You need to finish it!  
  
UnforgivenChild: I really like your story, I hate not hating you. That was a pretty good job. Who am I kidding, It was AWESOME!  
  
Jedi Boadicea: I really liked your stories!  
  
Tara Nolan, Amanda Heath, Danielle Knight: Thanks for being the best friends I could ever have. (Oh, I took your name Amanda! Thought you might appreciate it!)  
  
  
Desiree & Anthony Trevino: Thanks for helping me and being cool cousins!  
  
FF7 Girl: Thanks for reviewing my other story.  
  
amaia riddle: Same as above.   
  
Ayla Pascal:Same as above.   
*crazy chica*:Same as above.   
  
Padfoot Princess: Same as above.   
  
Em MKS: Same as above.   
  
ANyone else who helped me and made me think to write this story.  
(Wow, getting to the grammies!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. I'll Always be there-Chapter 2

Always be there   
By Whatever 1  
  
  
Disclaimer: What?? You didn't get it the first time?? Well, I own what I made, JK owns what she made. Happy?  
  
A/N: Chapter 2 of my story. The last one was pretty long, so I'll try to make this even. Not to long, not to short. Please R/R. ANd give me any suggestions.   
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lily walked down a corridor trying to find her way around. Hogwarts made her dizzy from all the traps and stuff.   
  
"Not lost, I hope, Evans," said a voice Lily did not want to hear.  
  
"Potter. Get away from me. Or I promise I will slap you back to where you were born," Lily said icily.  
  
"Geez Evans. Don't got to get all mad," he laughed.  
  
"Just show me where Divination is, and I promise, you will be happy that I didn't do something."  
  
"Bye Evans!"  
  
"Potter!!!!!!"  
  
Lily got so frustrated that all her books dropped down to the floor. People hadn't noticed and walked on top of them.  
  
"Here, let me help you with that," said a guy.  
  
"Thanks. I'm Lily, Lily Evans," said Lily. sticking out a hand.  
  
"I'm Scott, Scott Morris," he said. He took her hand and shook it.  
  
"Well, here's your books," he said.  
  
"Thanks," Lily said again. She startd to walk away when...  
  
"Hey, Lily."  
  
"What?" asked Lily, trying to figure out what was wrong.  
  
"Umm, do you want to go to the Muggle dance w-wi..." Scott started but then blushed.  
  
Lily blushed too. "Oh, sure. Thanks!" she exclaimed and skipped away happily.  
************ ************ ************ *********** ************  
"But you promised us!" Sirius exclaimed angrily. "You promised us!"  
  
"I did not promise you. I just said okay. Anyway, what was I gonna say to him, 'Sorry, but my friends are gonna hook me up and I can't go with you.' I mean, come on. He was cute," Lily protested. Sirius just shook his head.  
  
"James is cute. Why don't you go with HIM?????" he asked.  
  
James looked at Sirius with disgust.  
  
"If you think James is cute, why don't you go with him," asked Lily. Her temper was rising, and she was getting mad.  
  
Sirius walked away. "Forget it, forget it," he muttered.  
  
James glared at her, and went to the boys dorm.   
  
"What have I done now? What have I done??!!" she exclaimed.   
  
"Don't worry, Lil. They'll get over it," Miranda said. (A/N: Sorry, I didn't write she was feeling happy again.)  
  
"Anyone wanna play a game of chess?" asked Claire.  
  
"Sure!" Lily exclaimed.  
************ *********** ************ ************ ************  
Two hours later, the girls headed toward Transfiguration. That was her worst class, and James loved it.   
  
She was right, James and Sirius did get over it. But James was still mean. Of course, he was mean since they met.  
  
"Today is our Animigie lesson. I want everyone watch me," Pro. McGonnagal said. In a blink of an eye, she dissapeared, and a cat was sitting there with the same eye-glasses marks the Professor had.   
  
Half and hour later, Lily left Transfiguration gloomily. Oh why did she have to turn that chair into a porcupine? McGonnagal assigned her a tutor, and the worst part was that it had to be JAMES. Why of all the people, HIM. SHe hated him, and she thought everyone knew.  
  
It was lunch time, and she was starving.   
  
"Yum, we get meat," Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Stop thinking so much about food. Man, is that ALL that you talk about?" asked Claire. SHe was eating a small salad, complete with a diet drink.   
  
"No! I think about girls, and Amanda, and detentions, and tricks, and Pro. McGonnagal with her hair on fire wearing slugs. And-"   
  
Everyone was staring at Sirius with a weird look on their faces.  
  
"Ooooh. We get half of the day off to go to Hogsmeade because of our wardrobes. I wonder what I should wear.." Amanda exclaimed.  
  
"You look good in anything," Sirius said.  
  
"Thanks!" Amanda exclaimed, blushing.  
  
Owls fluttered to the room. Lily's barn owl, Izzy (He had zig zagging stripes on him) tossed an envelope to Lily.  
  
The letter had:  
  
From: Chris Mearson  
To: Lily Evans, my darling cuzz.  
  
Oh great, Lily thought. It was from her cousin Chris. He was like a big brother to her (he was as old as James) even though he always played jokes on her.  
  
My dearest darling Lily (sucks to be called that, eh!),  
  
How are you? Your favorite cousin, Chris has decided to tell you some news. I am, in fact, a wizard. I mean, I was like, suprised when I heard in France that you were a witch. So, my mom told me you would need some help, and I am going to Hogwarts. Can you tell me some guys and gals my age? I'll see you there in two weeks. Carolyn's coming too! Gotta go.  
  
The best person -wizard- in the whole world,  
Chris   
  
Lily's jaw dropped open. No way could he come to Hogwarts. Last time he humiliated her in front of everyone in her school ballet saying that she wasn't wearing any underwear. She was! Even though he was like a big brother, he was like those big brothers who always hurt you or make fun of you.  
  
"I'll be in the dorm," Lily said quickly.  
  
"Lil-" said Amanda but Lily ran away. SHe didn't want anyone to know that she had a weird older cousin.  
  
She ran to the portrait, said the password, and got a parchment and quill.   
  
Dear idiotic Chris,  
  
I am so suprised that you are a wizard. What school did you go to? ANyway, I have some people for you to meet. Sirius Black, James Potter, who is exactly like you, and Remus Lupin. DO NOT meet Peter Pettigrew. Everyone hates him. ANd some girls I know are Jo Chang, Tina Lee Jordan, and Sarah Bonard. Thay're all in 2nd year. In first year are Scott Morris and Tim Wetz. ANd Amanda Dermsten, Claire Johennsen, and Miranda Cordiltsy. My owls name is Izzy, if you don't know. Will you PLEASE give him some rest. Gotta Go.   
  
**~Lily~**  
  
She took the letter and put it in an envelope. Then Lily an to where the owls were.  
  
"Hi Izzy," se said. "Can you deliver something for me??"  
  
Izzy took the letter and swooped out the window.   
  
Then, Lily remembered that after lunch, everyone going to the ball had to meet in the entrance hall.  
  
She ran out as quick possible. There a lot of people. Lily scanned them and found her friends.   
  
"Hi guys!" she exclaimed.   
  
"Where did you go Lily?" asked Remus. "You were in the dorm for half an hour."  
  
"I just remembered something, no big deal." Lily remembered that she had a hard time thinking of what to write.  
  
Suddenly, everyone started walking out.   
  
There are 3 dress places at Hogsmeade. Fairy dresses (for girls), The Muggle point, and Clothes today none tomorrow. I think we should go to Mugglepoint," Sirius said, holding a huge map.  
  
"FIne with me."  
"Me too."  
"I agree."  
"Maybe we should."  
"Yeah."  
"Yup."  
"I'm going to Clothes today none tomorrow."  
  
(The last one was Peter.)  
  
"Okay, suit yourself," Sirius said. "Get it! SUIT yourself!"  
  
"Oh Sirius. You have the dumbest jokes!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
They all headed for Muggles Point.   
  
"Bye," the girls said to the boys.  
  
"How do you think this looks on me," asked Miranda , holding a sparkly ice blue dress.   
  
"Good," Lily said.  
  
She saw something in the corner and went to pick it up. It was a golden locket shaped as a heart. Lily tried almost everything, but couldn't open it.  
  
"Hmm, I might as well keep it," she said to herself.  
  
Two hours later, they came back from there trip. It was so much fun, because they all ended up throwing dungbombs at each other.  
************ ************ ************ ************ ************   
Lily sat in the girls dorm. No way was she going out there. James was there, and she didn't want to study Transfiguration. She didn't care about a detention, she just didn't want to be with him.  
  
Claire walked in. "Lily, you have to go ut there. Come on."  
  
"No way Claire. I can't do it. I don't want him to do anything to me. I hate him!"  
  
Claire grabbed her arm and dragged her down the stairs.  
  
James was sitting on the sofa, reading a book. "It's about time," he said. "I can imagine what you were doing." He made hs voice all girlish. "Oh my gosh, my hair. I'll just skip tutoring so I can do my stupid girlish habits. Oh come on."  
  
"I was upstairs, thinking of a way to get past you," she said.  
  
"Let's leave the two lovebirds alone," Sirius said, grabbing Amanda's arm.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
**************************************************************  
Half and hour later, Lily stomped back madly to her dorm. Her lessons with James were horrible. He said that she needed more skills like him. He said she was stupid. Oh why did HE have to be so stupid. Then he gave her HOMEWORK. Pro. McGonnagal didn't say anything about homework. Oh she was gonna get him back, and she knew just how.  
***************************************************************  
The next morning, James woke up the earliest. He always checked his hair in the morning, just in case it got straight.   
  
He looked into the mirror, and couldn't believe what he saw. His hair was colored pink, blue, red, and orange. He knew who did it. Lily. She was going to pay for it, and by her own trick.   
  
James got his wand, said a spell, and his hair was back to normal. Only second years knew this spell (Paintoliress) so it would be a while 'til Lily's got to normal.   
******************************************************************  
Lily woke up early to see if the paint was in James hair. As she looked into the mirror, she noticed something different. Her hair was bright green and orange!   
  
"James," she muttered to herself.  
  
SHe stomped down to the common room. Everyone stared at her in disbelief.   
  
"Okay James, what did you do to my hair."  
  
Then she saw it. James hair was perfectly fine. It was still black and untidy.   
  
"And how did you get the paint out of your hair. It was a permanent kind of paint!"  
  
"You'll probably know it 2nd year," he said, then walked to the boys dorm.  
  
Lily hesitated, then ran to the boys dorm. Claire and Amanda looked at each other, with weird looks on their faces. In a few minutes, you could hear the sound of two people fighting.  
  
"Yup, those are your lovebirds, Sirius," Remus said.  
  
"I know," replied Sirius, smiling.  
  
***********************************************************************  
A/N: How did you like this story??? Pretty good huh? Give me your suggestions and comments or SOMETHING at the review box down there. Okay? Thanks!  
  
*Next*: I have no idea what's next....Probably something with Peter and Voldemort..and probably the dance...  
  
  
  
  
  
Personal thanks to:  
  
Maribel: The greatest thanks of all is to Maribel. She was a great friend, even though we haven't met socially. SHe helped me here. Yes, she is alive, but she rarely has the time to talk to me. SHe hs been very busy, and I respect her. Thanks Maribel!!  
  
  
Aria*: I'm still thanking you. Thanks.  
  
Ariana: Thanks for reviewing. I'll be sure to check out your stories.  
  
Wildwitch: Thanks for reviewing! It means so much. I'll be sure to read your stories!!!  
  
Cherrychan: Thanks for reviewing. Amazing ho one review helps me sooo much.  
  
Xue: Thanks for reviewing! Thanks you sooo much.  
  
Watermelon Seeds/Sailor Sherry: Thanks so much for writing your stories. They're great. Thanks!!!!  
  
My family: I wouldn't be alive, would I???  
  
Everyone thanks!! Including those who have reviewed my other stories.  
  
For those of you I didn't put in here, I'm VERY sorry. It's just that I don'thave the time. What about next time??  



	3. I'll Always be there-Chapter 3 (This one...

I'll Always be there  
By Whatever1  
  
  
DIsclaimer: I hate these things. Oh well. I do not own any of Jk's characters, I own mine. You can't use anything of mine until you ASK me, okay?  
  
A/N: Okay, chapter 3. I just thought about how people used to torture me, now I'm doing that to you. I'll try to get it as fast as I can. At the end, tell me what you think about it in that little review box down there. Okay? IMPORATANT: I need a Beta-Reader. If you would like to be one, contact me at Whatever1@starplace.com, thanks!  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
"What about that Mudblood who is she?"  
  
Peter breathed slowly in and out. He was scared of Voldemort, but he didn't want to make him mad.  
  
"Her name is Lily. She's strong, Master. We don't really like her," he said slowly.  
  
"I know I can get her, and her family. Go, and do your job."  
  
"Y-Y-Yes Master," Peter said shivering.   
  
"She will soon be a part of us."  
**********************************************  
Lily sat in the great hall on Saturday morning. She didn't notice owls swoop in at once.  
  
"Oh, hi Izzy. What have you got there?" she asked.  
  
Attached to Izzy's foot was a letter from her cousin Chris, again. Lily teared it up, hoping to find questions and answers.  
  
Dear Lilo,  
  
How has it been going. Carolyn just turned 11 last week, so she's coming WITH me!!!!  
  
Well, I've been going to Beauxbatons. Pretty hot girls go there. Like Fleer Delacour. We all think she's a veela, or somehow related. I'm not the only guy there, but it seems like a school for girls. Mom is calling me, sorry got to go.  
  
-Chris-  
  
Lily smiled as she read it. Yes, he still thought that he was very stupid, but it's good to know that your family is still doing well.   
  
Suddenly, Izzy swooped up and gave Lily another letter.  
  
Quick note fro Chris: Go to the Dorm NOW!!!!  
  
Okay, what's so important? Lily thought in her mind as she left the Great Hall. She didn't know what was going on, but he had better have a GOOD explanation. She walked on until she made it to the Gryffindor common room.   
  
"Lemon Ice," she said to the fat lady.  
  
"Someone's waiting darling," the portrait said as she swung open.  
  
Lily went in and gasped. Chris was here, sitting on an armchair.  
  
"Chris! What are you doing here? Oh, hi Carolyn," Lily said to her cousins. "You guys are in Gryffindor?" she asked, and the both nodded to her. She gave them both quick hugs, and they started talking, until James and his cronies came.  
  
"Chris, this is James, Sirius, Remus, and where the heck did Peter go?" Lily introuduced, happy that Peter wasn't there.  
  
Lily could tell that James had a serious crush on her cousin Carolyn. He gaped at her and sent her small smiles. It got her crazy. Yes, Carolyn was pretty, of course. She had brown hair that was a little past her shoulders. She was mature too. She talked, but not like Claire, but she wasn't that quiet like Miranda. She was very pretty, topping it of with brilliant bright blue eyes. Lily wished she could be like her, although they say that Lily was most of what guys looked for in girls.  
  
They all stood in silence for awhile until Lily said,"So, Carolyn. Do you want me to show you around?" and was gald to see that James was mad at Lily for taking Carolyn away.  
  
They jumped out the portrait hole and went to the great hall, where most of the people were eating.  
  
"Hi! You guys, this is my cousin Carolyn. She just moved here from France," Lily said brightly.  
  
"Hi, I'm Amanda Dermsten. I'm Lily's best friend. What's it like in France, were you born there?"  
  
"Well, actually, I was born here in England. We moved to France when I was about 3 years old," she said sweetly. "Umm....it's really nice there. A lot of people, but it's nice."  
  
"Hi, I'm Claire Johennsen. You went to Beaxbatons, right?" Carolyn shook her head yes.  
  
Miranda quietly introduced herself and went on eating.  
  
"Well, those are my friends," Lily said. "Do you want to coome to Hogwmeade with us tomorrow?" she asked. "We're getting ready for the ball this Friday!" Lily said excitedly. You could tell she couldn't wait for the ball.  
  
"Yeah,I'll probably come. But I need a date," she said, not noticing all the guys looking at her.  
  
"You'll probably get one by then. Yo HAVE to come!!!!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Fine," Carolyn said, knowing she wouldn't win. "Fine with me."  
  
*****************The Next Day******************  
  
"Carolyn, come on. We're going to Hogmeade today. Get your robes on," Claire said madly. "The trip is after breakfast. Come on."  
  
"All right. I'm awake."  
  
Each girl finished dressing, so they went to the Great Hall.  
  
"As you all know, we have to new exchange students from France. Carolyn and Chris Mearson, will you please stand," Dumbledore called.  
  
Chris and Carolyn stood up, both blushing. They  
  
They both sat down again, when Lily noticed that James was looking at her. Or at least at Carolyn. She shuddered to think that James Potter would like her. Gross!!!!  
  
When they were done eating, they headed for Hogsmeade. (Carolyn had a signed permission slip.)  
  
They went straight to "The Magicial Enchanted Forest" with a lot of accessories and enchanted stuff. Lily looked around, and found a pretty neacklace witha pair of earring to match hers and she bought it. Carolyn bought a diamond ring, then Lily remembered how much money the Mearson's had.  
  
"WOW! That's pretty!" Lily exclaimed. "It's so beautiful."  
  
"Thanks," Carolyn said. SHe held up her hand to see what it looked like.   
  
Amanda bought a red diamond necklace and a silver purse.  
  
Claire bought blue sandals and a weird talking barrette.  
  
Miranda bought a midnightblue satin sleeping gown, and fuzzy blue slippers that sing you to sleep.  
  
"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks!" Amanda yelled and they hall ran to the Three Broomsticks, as happy as all best friends are.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The night of the ball~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~  
  
Jo Chang went into the Gryffindor common room to get ready with the other girls. She ws extremely nice, considering she was a J. Potter fan.  
  
When they all were ready, they went down.   
  
Lily was wearing a sleeveless silver dress, embroidered with tiny golden flowers. Her hair was in a bun, with two strings of curly hair dangling. There was a single golden flower in her hair, that looked like a rose. Her golden locket was around her neck, and her bracelet and earrings were on her. (She decided to return the neclace. NOT THE LOCKET. THE LOCKET IS VERY IMPORTANT IN THIS!!!!)  
  
Amanda was wearing an strapless ice blue gown. It was very elegant, and made her look 2 years older then she really was. Her hair was up in a ponytail, in a blue ribbon. She had borrowed   
  
Claire was wearing a red gown that had a rose in the middle. It was longs sleeved, since she was always cold. Her hair was down, and strings of gold and silver were in her hair. She had on matching earrings and an anklet.  
  
Miranda was wearing a regular dress that was a very dark blue. It was hemmed in a weird shape at the ends, and it was very long. Her hair was in its normal place.  
  
Jo Chang was wearing a green dress that had silver embroiderings. It had no back until it reached her waist, and she had on sparkling emarald earrings. Her hair was in a French Twist, a new look for her.  
  
Carolyn was wearing a velvety black skirt that had a big flower in the middle of it. She had on a red tanktop, that was really pretty. In the middle of it was a flower made of beads. Her hair was up and out of the way, showing two big sparkling earrngs. Out of all of the girls, she looked the oldest.   
  
All the guys stared at them with awe.  
  
"Well, we can't be late," Amanda said, finally breaking the silence. She and Sirius left and started talking about pranks.  
  
James was staring at Lily, then Carolyn, then back at Lily. Finally, her realized that he was staring, and muttered, "Let's go Jo," and they went to the ball with their arms locked. Everyone left with their partners, except Lily.   
  
As she made her way down to the ball room, she noticed all the guys were staring at her.  
  
"What!" she snapped at them.   
  
The boys just took another look, and turned around. Lily ran away from them as fast as she could. She ran into somebody and didn't notice.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry...umm, I wasn't looking where I was going and.....wait a minute, Scott????" she said all at once.  
  
"Lily, I was looking for you. Shall we go?" he asked and held out his hand. She giggled and let him lead the way. They went all the way to tye Great Hall, where everyone was waiting.  
  
"Now, I think everyone is here," Professor Dumble dore said. "This spell I'm about to do is very simple. I will say a few words, and Tah Dah! As you can see, I do not need a wand. Okay...John Eckleworth? Please close the door, and also turn off the lights. On three, 1...2...3...Ickleworth Mortaliss Transportation Morbelius!"  
  
After he said the last word, Lily felt a dizzy sensation. SHe could barly move, and she was spinning so fast!! She could see all the other students, since the spell provided a blue light. When she thought she couldn't take it anymore, she suddenly stopped. She was suddenly lurched into a huge ball room, and fell with a thud right next to Scott.  
  
Dumbledore walked on a platform in the ball room. His voice echoed through the room. "As we all are here, we can begin the dance. Is everyone okay, no missing limbs??" he asked and chuckled as a few people groaned.  
  
Music suddenly turned on everyone began to dance.  
  
Lily and Scott made their wasy through the crowd and started to dance as well. They stayed on the dance floor as long as they could, taking short breaks to either rest or eat. Slower dances began to play, and Lily was grateful.  
  
As they danced to a slow song, the words caught Lily's attention.  
  
  
~You are my own true love,  
And I will protect you.  
I will die for you,  
I will shelter you.  
  
You are my own true love,  
And I can never let you go.  
Sometimes I think about,  
The times we can share.  
  
  
I never showed my love for you  
But it's true,  
Oh yes it's true,  
You are my own true love.  
  
When you look at me,  
I can see,  
The love. Because that love,  
Is a love we can share.  
  
I know, you love me.   
I know, I love YOU.  
But that love,  
Is something we can do.~  
  
At the end, the girl says, I know we have a spark together. Lily looked into Scott's eyes. Yes, he was cute. But she didn't feel some kind of connnection between her and him.   
  
"Scott, can we have another break?" Lily asked as the song ended.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Go ahead," he answered as he took another fast dance with a different girl. Lily noticed that James was looking at her for awhile. Gross!!! Finally, he looked away, talking to Jo.  
  
As the dance started to end, Lily stopped dancing. Every time he danced with a different girls.  
  
Finally, it was time to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Everyone ready," Professor Dumbledore called out. "Ickleworth Mortaliss Re-Transportation Morbelius Reverse!" He yelled. Lily squeezed her eyes shut. Last time she almost threw up.  
  
She was suddenly lurched into the great hall-again!  
  
"Well, bye," Scott said to Lily.  
  
"Oh, bye," Lily said, not noticing his flushed face. He pulled her arm, and led her to a solw, passionate kiss.  
  
Lily couldn't believe this. She was only 11!  
  
"Scott! What are you doing. I'm only 11, and so are you!" Lily yelled at Scott.  
  
"Well, what do you wanna do. Go to the boy's dorm?" he asked, scratching his head. He was no longer cute to Lily.  
  
"Scott!" Lily yelled, tears springing to her eyes. "How old are you," she asked.  
  
"Well...I kind of lied. I'm a little short for my age. I'm 16. But it doesn't matter, our love does."  
  
Lily slapped him across the face. "Never go around me again," she hissed at him.  
  
Scott looked at Lily, a look of hurt in his eyes. Finally, he sneered and said, "Well, I know other girls like me, so you don't matter anymore.  
  
"Yeah........Well.....Fine then," Lily said, then stormed off. She ran into someone along the way, who was none other than James.  
  
"James go away," she said to James, seeing that he was about to throw an insult at her.  
  
James, seeing that Lily had been crying, shut up immediatly. "What happened?" he muttered.  
  
Lily started the story, and ended in a bunch of tears.  
  
"Oh..." James said, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Yeah, well...I knew you weren't gonna understand anyway," Lily said and stomped away.  
  
"Lily, wait!" James called as Lily stopped.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know, that even though I make fun of you, or make you cry, that you can always be my friend. You can always turn to me," he said.  
  
"Thanks James," Lily whispered, and gave him a big hug.  
  
James smiled to himself. It wasn't a kiss, or a dance. But he had made an enemy of his a friend, and that's what made him feel like a million dollars.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know this was short, but I couldn't wait to get it out, since a lot of people reviewed. Sorry it took so long.  
  
*Next* A kiss of two (guess, it's not Lily and James but it's _______ and ______! And umm... I don't know!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~Thanks for inspiring me!~  
*Aria  
Tropical Fishy  
Xue  
  
~Thanks for the reviews!~  
Princess Hermione   
lava   
Lovely Lily   
Pamela   
rhozza   
*Britz*   
Cassondra   
Milkyweed  
Adelaide   
Your Worst Nightmare  
split personalities are we   
PotterGurlie   
pippy182  
nari69   
Xue  
  
***Sorry if I forgot to add you!***  
  
Again I need a beta-reader. E-mail me at Whatever1@starplace.com, please!  



End file.
